The Song
by LittleNewbieWriter
Summary: ONESHOT Highly based on the Project DIVA extend OP along with some modifications.REVIEWS NEEDED!


**Here is my written version along with little twists of the Project DIVA extend opening.**

**I don't own the characters.**

**The original idea belongs to SEGA,Crypton Future Media and whoever participated in the making of the OP.**

**I just wrote it with some modifications.**

* * *

Hatsune Miku sighed as she looked through her phone's photo gallery.

It was one more boring Monday at the school for future singers.

What made it more boring was that her favorite teacher Megurine Luka had decided to take a leave.

Luka was everyone's favorite teacher.

When Luka is around,every boring day turns to a fabulous one but that certainly wasn't for that day.

It was break time and the class was empty,so,Miku was all alone.

She looked outside the window and sighed.

Then,something went through her mind.

She got up and made her way to Luka's classroom.

The green board was filled with doodles students had made and random notes here and there.

Miku scanned it carefully,reading one note at a time.

Finally,at the bottom of the board was a note that read; _'Miku,here is your Luka'_ along with a little smiley and some tiny hearts.

Miku gasped in surprise.

She wondered if the 'homework' had something to do with what she was thinking about and apparently,she was right.

The teal-haired girl lifted the board to see the musical sequence of the song she and Luka were working on,on another green board.

There were also some scattered notes which,when combined,read; _'Here it is!Complete the song we're working it super amazing!Let's meet when you finish it!'_

"OK... the song"Miku said to herself as she looked at the board and pressed random keys on the piano.

Meanwhile,outside the building Kagamine Rin was walking past the classroom,as soon as she heard the sound of the piano,she rushed to Kagamine Len her twin who was looking outside the window in the corridor near the classroom.

He had heard the sound too and as soon as Rin came to him,they ran to Luka's classroom.

Len opened the door and the twins popped their heads in the room,hoping to find their favorite teacher.

"Luka!?"They both said in unison.

Miku looked at them with wide eyes,at that time she was sitting in front of the piano,trying out various musical sequences.

The twins approached her.

"I thought it was Luka!"Len said in his usual calm followed with an almost inaudible "Jeez!".

Miku's shocked expression suddenly turned to a happier one as she raised her eyebrows and her index finger,showing she had an idea.

The blonde twins raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!Why don't we complete this song together?"Miku exclaimed.

"Sure!"Rin and Len gave Miku a thumbs-up and Rin joined her hands in excitement.

Miku fetched her music book and started writing musical sequences while testing them on the piano.

As for Rin,she took a pile of dictionaries and grammar books from the library and set them on the table.

Then,she started thinking about the lyrics of the song.

Len sat at the complete end of the classroom with his laptop on the table and his red and white guitar in his hands.

It was the perfect time for him to use his new musical software which helped him in judging whether he was playing correctly or not.

After they were done with their respective tasks,they headed to the recording studio.

Miku sang the song along with Rin as the backing vocals.

Len was there checking his laptop to see if everything was being well recorded.

The three let out a victorious "Yeah!" as they listened to the final result and transferred it on to Miku's iPod.

Then,Miku quickly took her phone and dialled Luka's number and waited for her to answer.

Luka had stopped somewhere to look at the scenery

.Suddenly,her iPhone started ringing.

She took it from the backseat of her car.

Seeing that it was Miku who was calling her,she quickly accepted and put the phone near her ear.

"Miku?What's up?"She asked with concern.

"We've completed the song!"Miku replied in a happy voice.

"Ah!That's awesome!Let's meet at the beach!"Luka said.

She ended the call,got into her car and drove to the beach.

The three teenagers ran to the train station and hopped in the first train which could bring them to the beach.

At the beginning of the journey,Miku and Rin looked out of the window in awe.

In a while,as the journey was long,the three dozed off.

After a while,the train stopped.

This made Len get up just in time to realize that they that arrived at their destination.

He nudged the girls while continuously saying "Wake up!".

"Whoa!"Rin and Miku were they got off the train in a hurry.

As they exited the station,they saw Luka in the parking,leaning onto her blue car,looking at her watch.

They couldn't help but scream "Luka!" as they ran towards their teacher.

"Hey everyone!"She greeted.

"Here you go"Miku said and held out her iPod as Rin gave Luka the music sheet.

After the pink-haired woman cast a look at the music sheet,she put the earphones in her ear and listened to the song.

She couldn't retain herself from exclaiming "Wow!".

In the middle of her listening,the three teenagers heard screams coming from the beach.

As Rin was always so curious,she grabbed Miku's arm and went to see what was going on.

Luka removed the earphones and exchanged glances with Len which meant _'Well,they can never be changed!'_

Then,they followed the girls.

Near the lighthouse,there were two loudspeakers and instruments on a slightly elevated piece of land.

On lower land there was a crowd screaming like crazy.

It was a concert.

Luka went to the five people who seemed like the organizers of the concert.

Miku,Rin and Len followed.

"Hello,what's happening?"Miku asked politely.

"The band we had hired have met with an accident and are unavailable!The concert is supposed to start after sunset as tonight the sky will be clear with lots of stars,perfect as a it's currently sunset!I'm getting stressed!"A brown haired woman explained and walked away with a facepalm.

"Hey!Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Rin looked at Miku and Len.

The two nodded and looked at Luka who smiled at them.

They walked to the woman."We can help you out if you wish!"

Sunset was over,the stars were shining and Miku,Rin,Len and Luka were in their VOCALOID outfits.

They got on stage as the organizers watched them with great expectations.

Luka went for the drums,Len and Rin for the guitar and Miku for the vocals.

They started with their brand new song which Luka had asked the three to complete.

They named it 'Sekiranun Graffiti'.

After the song,Luka gladly added "You all pass"


End file.
